The Sad Beginning with the Happy Ending
by kittytalk
Summary: It's a sad story basicly what the name says. Please R&R. Please.


The Sad Beginning with the Happy Ending

By: Kittytalk

            Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh and probably never will, but I do own the plot of this story.

            A.N. This story could be happy or sad to you but I think it's a sad story. Read to see if you like it. Please Read and Review. 

            _BBRRRIIIINNNGGG!_  The school bell rang as Yugi, Joey, Triston, and Tea all got ready to go home. They had a long hard day at school and had a huge desire to go home for the weekend.

            "Boy am I ready to home for the weekend" said Yugi as they all got out of the building.

            "Ya. Especially since it's Christmas Break." Said Joey. 

            "I think I'll really enjoy having a three week break when we can all be together." Said Tea.

            "I've got an idea. We can all meet at the arcade tomorrow at around noon." Said Triston.

            "That's a great plain" Said Yugi. "Well, see you guys tomorrow at the arcade. Bye."

            "Bye" said Triston, Tea, and Joey.

            So as are friend departed no one knew what was going to happen that night while they where all asleep.

"Hey guys. Is it okay if I brang Serenity with me?" Asked Joey.

            "Sure, fine with us. That way we have more fun." Said Triston.

            "Hey guys, I have to tell you something." Said Yugi in a very down voice.

            "What is it Yugi?" Asked Triston.

            "My Grandpa disappeared last night and I can't find him." Said Yugi.

            "Well looks like today is a day of bad news." Said Joey also in a down voice.

            Everybody looked at Joey with worried looks.

            "What is it Joey?" Asked Serenity.

            "Me and my dad are moving to California. One ray of hope is that my dad won't like the house we're moving to." Said Joey. 

            "When are you moving?" Said a voice behind them.

            "What do you want Kaiba?" Asked Yugi.

            "I wanted to now when the puppy dog was leaving and, I'll be happy when he does leave." Said Kaiba.

            "Don't talk about my friends like that!" Yelled Yugi.

            "I'm leaving tonight at 7:00." Said Joey.

            "Tonight!" Said Serenity. "Why?" 

            "Dad wanted to leave tonight and I only found out last night." Said Joey.

            "Ya, I'm moving to," said Triston.

            "Why?" Said Serenity.

            "I'm also leaving tonight." Said Triston. " My Parents are sick of town. We are only moving two or three towns away."

            "Hahahahahahahaha" said Kaiba. "I like to see you suffer Yugi."

            Kaiba left as Yugi, Joey, Tea, Triston, and Serenity stood a looking miserable.

            "One more thing I also figured out I was moving last night." Said Triston.

            "My mom got really sick last night" said Tea.

            "Why last night?" said Yugi. " It all seems to have happened last night."

             "Well let's try and have fun for the last couple of hours, will we are all still together." Said Joey as he looked in a window of a store. So they all went in the arcade.

            "Joey, JOEY." Yelled Yugi as they looked for Joey.

            "Here I am" said Joey.

            "What are you holding?" Asked Tea.

            "While you guys were in the arcade I got you all gifts to remind you of me when I move" Said Joey.

            Joey handed out the gifts and told them to open them.

            "Wow, thanks for the necklace Joey" said Serenity.

            "Thanks for the ring Joey." Said Tea.

            "Ya, Thanks for the leather Jacket." Said Triston. 

            "Joey, thanks for the dueling card, but isn't it your favorite, The Flame Swordsman?" Asked Yugi.

            "Ya, it is my favorite, but I want you to have it Yuge" said Joey.

            "Really, thanks Joey, that means a lot to me." Said Yugi almost to tears. 

            "What time is it?" Triston asked.

            "Almost 7:00" said Tea. "Why?"

            "What, almost seven. I've got to run. Bye guys, these years will be the longest years of my life. I hope we can see each other again. Bye." Said Joey.

            "Now what?" Said Serenity.

            "I hate to say it but I have to go to. Bye."  Said Triston.

            "Now what?" Said Yugi.

            A.N. Sorry if it was short but I just didn't now what else to write in the first chapter. Please R & R.


End file.
